Your Lips Sweeter Than Candy
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: There's really only one reason to go see a really bad movie while it's still in theaters. Part of Tououverse, Imayoshi and Momoi, smut.


**Title:** Your Lips Sweeter Than Candy  
**Characters/Pairings:** Imayoshi and Momoi  
**Summary:** There's really only one reason to go see a really bad movie while it's still in theaters.  
**Notes:** Adult for smut; written for Porn Battle XV. Part of Tououverse with Can't Hold On, Can't Let Go and The Art of Hoping; 2023 words.

* * *

**Your Lips Sweeter Than Candy**

There was no doubt in Shouichi's mind that his girlfriend was the best of all possible girlfriends, but he was only human and therefore could not help questioning her choice of movies for their date. Why she should select a movie that was on its way out of the theater (no doubt due to the universal panning administered by both professional and amateur critics) he did not know, unless she planned to take advantage of the emptiness of the theater. If that happened to be the case, Shouichi couldn't fault her strategic thinking—when she waved him ahead of her, he found that the theater was empty and the previews were playing to rows of empty seats.

That thought in mind, Shouichi selected seats at the back of the auditorium and settled in, propping his feet up and making himself comfortable as the previews for movies he was almost certainly never going to watch rolled on.

Satsuki came in as the house lights dimmed all the way down. She made her way up to him without hesitation and promptly pushed the arm of the chair up so she could lean against his shoulder. "Candy?" she murmured, offering a box to him.

"Shouldn't I be the one paying for the refreshments?" he inquired, dipping his fingers into the box and popping a piece of candy into his mouth—gummies, he discovered, in that delightfully artificial strawberry flavor.

"I suppose you could, if you felt like you needed to assert your masculinity," Satsuki told him. "But I'll warn you that I don't believe I'd be very impressed."

Shouichi chuckled, keeping only half an eye on the screen and the studio logos rolling across it. "I believe I've already asserted my masculinity," he said, amused. "You seemed to be _very_ impressed with it at the time."

She giggled softly and picked out a piece of candy for herself. "Hush. The movie's starting."

Shouichi raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Satsuki raised her face to his, blinking innocently. "_Shh_."

Shouichi sighed and cuddled her against him, solacing himself with another gummy, and permitted himself to harbor the suspicion that Aomine was a terrible influence on the tastes of his nearest and dearest.

If such a thing were even possible, the movie was even _worse_ than the reviews had made it out to be. The acting was shoddy and the editing was practically nonexistent. Shouichi was by no means unintelligent, but even so he could not make any sense of the plot, if the movie even possessed such a thing. It was frankly a miracle that the thing had achieved a theater release. Since Satsuki seemed to be watching it raptly, for whatever reasons of her own, Shouichi resigned himself to his fate and preoccupied himself with keeping tally of all the ways the protagonist ought to have ended up dead in a sane and just universe.

By the thirty-minute mark, Shouichi's count was thirteen. That was when Satsuki murmured, "This is a terrible movie. Why are we watching it?"

Thank goodness. "I haven't the least idea. Why _are_ we watching it?" he inquired politely.

Satsuki smiled up at him, impish. "Tetsu-kun said you wouldn't do it."

Ah. Everything became clear. "Tetsu-kun is an abominable little _troll_," Shouichi informed her. "It pains me that you would allow him to ensnare you in his evil schemes." Although it was just as likely that the evil schemes had been hers to begin with, a gentleman never spoke ill of his girlfriend.

Satsuki giggled at him. "Poor Shouichi," she said. "Here, close your eyes, I have something to compensate you for your pain."

"Do you, now." Shouichi raised his eyebrows at her and closed his eyes obediently, expecting to receive a kiss.

Instead, she picked his hand up and turned it over, placing something in his palm. "There you go."

It had practically no substance, whatever it was. Shouichi opened his eyes to see what it was and _stared_. "Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, head spinning as all the blood in his body rushed straight to his cock, because what he was holding seemed to be a pair of Satsuki's panties. No wonder she'd sent him on ahead of her into the theater. He looked at her; her smile and eyes gleamed in the flickering light of the movie. "Are these—?"

Satsuki smiled at him. "You're just going to have to find out, aren't you?" It was one part invitation and one part dare.

Shouichi laughed, low. "You little devil," he murmured, drawing her against him and kissing her. Satsuki wound her arms around him, kissing back, open and eager. He resisted temptation for as long as he could, kissing her until he could feel her lips swollen under his and she was making quiet, hungry sounds against his mouth. It was only then that Shouichi let his hand drift down her back and over the curve of her hip, seeking the hem of her dress. Satsuki hummed against his mouth, all encouragement, when he slipped his hand under her dress and smoothed it up her thigh. She giggled at the sound he made when he slid his fingers over her ass and found that she _was_ bare—and had been sitting next to him this whole time like that.

"Come here," Shouichi told her, low and breathless, putting his hands on her shoulders and guiding her until she was reclining over his lap, resting against the support of his arm. He smiled down at her. "I hope you know how to be quiet, sweetheart," he murmured as he put his hand under her dress again, sliding it up the inside of her thigh this time.

"I hope _you_ know how to be quiet," she replied when he made another sound as he encountered the slickness of her thighs.

"Maybe we'll just have to keep each other quiet," Shouichi suggested, bending his head to kiss her.

Satsuki hummed to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, shuddering when he pressed his hand between her thighs, grinding his palm against her. She was already soaked, and she muffled tiny, choked-off sounds against his mouth as he kneaded her. She shuddered again when he stroked her open; Shouichi tightened his arm around her and touched her, nice and slow and easy. "You know, it was awfully mean of you to make me sit through this movie," he told her, whispering the words into her mouth as he circled his fingers over her clit lightly. "I don't think anyone would blame me if I took some revenge for that."

Satsuki moaned into his mouth. "Do your worst."

"Dangerous words, sweetheart." Shouichi slid his fingers down and teased them against her entrance, working the tips of them in and out of her slowly. Satsuki arched and shuddered, curling her fingers against his shoulders, whimpering as he stroked his fingers against her, sliding them back and forth and teasing her until she gasped his name, pleading. When he slid his fingers into her, sinking them deep, the cry she made was thankfully lost in the noise of the movie's soundtrack.

"Shh," Shouichi murmured, even as he fucked her firmly, sliding his fingers in and out of her and curling them just so inside her.

Satsuki clutched at his shoulders and panted against his mouth, taut in his arms. "Please," she whispered. "Shouichi, _please_—"

He sank his fingers deep and cupped his hand against the shape of her body, pressing his palm tight against her. Satsuki jerked against his hand and groaned into his mouth as she came, her body rippling around his fingers. Shouichi worked her through it, shifting his hand back and forth, rubbing the tips of his fingers against her while she trembled, her muscles seizing around him until she broke away from his mouth and grabbed his wrist. "Stop," she gasped.

She sagged against him as he eased his fingers free. The light from the movie played over her face, catching the gleam of sweat on her skin and the little tendrils of hair clinging to her temples as she panted softly. Shouichi smiled down at her, watching her come down as he licked his fingers clean, sucking the taste of her from her skin. Satsuki opened her eyes and caught him at it; her skin darkened just a bit at that and she murmured his name. He grinned at her, utterly unrepentant, and raised her up so he could kiss her again. "Better than candy," he said.

"I hope you don't intend for me to _believe_ that," she said, tart enough that he knew he'd succeeded in flustering her.

Shouichi wound his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I do, but you don't have to." He kissed her again, coaxing, until she forgot to be embarrassed.

After a bit, she said, "It seems that you're enjoying the show." She dropped a hand down to his lap, pressing.

Shouichi closed his eyes for a moment with the weight of it. "You know I am."

Satsuki squeezed him; he barely bit back his groan. "So I do." She shifted positions, settling in at his side again, and undid his jeans. Shouichi breathed in and out carefully as she dipped her hand into his jeans and eased his cock out; even the light, deft brush of her fingers felt good enough to make him want to groan. Satsuki ran her fingers over him and snuck a smile at him. "Now be quiet," she cautioned him, right before she bent over and closed her mouth right over the head of his cock.

Shouichi barely had the presence of mind to cram his fist against his mouth to muffle his groan. He closed his eyes again and shuddered at how soft her mouth was on him, slow and sweet. "Oh, sweetheart," he gasped, setting his hand between her shoulder blades, not daring to do more than touch her lightly. "Oh... _oh_…" He shuddered as she ran her tongue over him and the slow drag of it knifed exquisite sensation through him as the light from the movie's screen glowed against his eyelids.

Satsuki curled her fingers around him, stroking him slowly as she sucked; Shouichi pressed his fist against his mouth harder, until he could feel his teeth against his knuckles as heat knotted itself at the base of his spine, urgent. "Sweetheart," he whispered, breathless with the effort of not rocking his hips up into the heat of her mouth. "I'm going to come." He groaned against his fist as she lifted her mouth off him and slid her hand up to stroke her thumb over him, and let himself fall over the edge, shaking as pleasure raced through him, wringing him out as she worked him through it.

Shouichi slumped in his seat and opened his eyes, though nothing on screen made any sense to him—and that wasn't entirely the movie's fault. Satsuki stretched herself over to kiss him, deep and slow; he wound his arm around her and held her close. "You are amazing," he murmured against her mouth.

Satsuki giggled softly. "Worth sitting through a terrible movie?"

"I'm going to buy a copy of this movie and we will watch it every year on our anniversary," he informed her solemnly.

Satsuki giggled again and produced a fistful of napkins to assist in cleaning up with, which just proved that she was as amazing as Shouichi had said. After they'd attended to that, she snuggled against him. "Can I have them back?"

Shouichi glanced down at her and grinned. "Nope," he said, tucking her panties into his pocket. "Reckon I'm going to keep these as a souvenir."

"_Shouichi_," she protested, blushing and a looking a little scandalized.

He just laughed and held her closer, kissing the top of her head and murmuring against her hair, "Though you're welcome to trade me something better for them, if you like."

"I _see_," she said, already sounding thoughtful.

Shouichi grinned, because he was sure she did, and settled in to enjoy the remainder of the movie with her snuggled against his side.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
